matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Jesus
Big Jesus is a unit commander in the Army of Thieves. History Early History During the 1970's to 1980's, the man known as Big Jesus was a member of the Comando de Vengadores de Mártires (the Avengers of the Martyrs), assassinating and abducting people on the behalf of the Pinochet regime. Prior to 2011, Big Jesus and the other members of the Comando de Vengadores de Mártires were imprisoned at the Valpaaiso prison. When the previously unknown terrorist group known as the Army of Thieves broke into the prison, they released 100 of the prisoners, including Big Jesus, to recruit them. After the break-out, the Army's second-in-command, Typhon, brutally inducted every one of the prisoners to ensure their loyalty. Typhon branded Big Jesus and the others with the Army's signature, and then had them drugged and forced to watch hours of horrific acts such as murder, rape and torture. As a result, Big Jesus felt compelled to obey both the Lord of Anarchy and Typhon out of fear. Despite his role in the Comando de Vengadores de Mártires, Big Jesus was not considered for a role in the Army's inner circle of leadership (presumably because he was unaware of the Lord of Anarchy's true identity), but he was given a sub-team of Thieves to command. Big Jesus participated in the attacks perpetrated by the Army of Thieves to recruit men and obtain weapons, and was a part of the force that took control of the old Soviet facility on Dragon Island so that the Army could use the atmospheric weapon to destroy most of the northern hemisphere. Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves A few hours after the Army of Thieves' presence on Dragon Island was discovered by the Russian and American governments, an American testing team close enough to hinder their plans infiltrated the island. Big Jesus and his men watched from the island's lighthouse as Thresher and his team went into the stadium on Bear Islet so as to help Bad Willy's unit trap the testing unit. Soon, it appeared as though Thresher Team was being pushed back by the enemy across the bridges connecting the islets. Big Jesus noticed, however, that some of Thresher's team were assisting their wounded escape, and realised that, since Army of Thieves members were ordered to leave their wounded behind, it was the testing team in disguise. Ordering his men to open fire, Big Jesus also had an RPG destroy a section of the bridge destroyed to limit their options, and in the firefight Big Jesus' team managed to kill Chad before the testing team escaped their sights. Big Jesus was later present as the Lord of Anarchy had Schofield, Mother, Baba, Ironbark and Hartigan tortured (and in the latter two cases killed) in the gasworks, with the big Chilean holding onto Baba's heavily modified Kord for himself. After Schofield had apparently being killed, he suddenly rose up again and went on the attack, opening fire on the gathered Army of Thieves with the help of a modified bomb-disposal robot. As the Lord of Anarchy, Typhon, Mario and a few other men fled through the exit, Big Jesus was the last one to escape, locking the door behind him and preventing other Thieves from escaping Schofield's wrath. Seeing their missile battery get destroyed, the Lord of Anarchy quickly came up with two plans to ignite the gas in the atmosphere; while he would take one of the red uranium spheres and attempt to detonate, he ordered Big Jesus to take the other sphere and roll the island's megatrain out to use the mobile missile launcher on it as a backup plan and divide Schofield's attention. After they got the megatrain out of the gasworks, Big Jesus and his men loaded the sphere into one of the missiles, only to come under fire from Mother and Baba. Big Jesus fired on the pair with Baba's own Kord (to the Frenchman's disdain), however Mother managed to sneak past and reach the forward engine, setting the train to speed along so that the missile could not launch properly. Big Jesus led a few men to try and retake the locomotive, and only managed to shoot Mother in the shoulder before Baba reappeared on the engine's bonnet, shooting Big Jesus in the face. Trivia . Category:Characters Category:Army of Thieves Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves Category:Antagonists